1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and more particularly to a small-sized electronic device such as an electronic memorandum, an autodialer or the like, which is capable of displaying various information as well as storing and recalling and character information and numerical information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a small-sized electronic device of this type, it is essential that both character information and numerical information be sometimes displayed simultaneously. It is well known that a dot matrix type display unit has been heretofore used to display numerical information and a segment type display unit has been heretofore used to display numerical information. However, in a conventional small-sized electronic device, a dot matrix type display unit consisting of, for example, 7.times.5 dot composition is generally used when both character information and numerical information are displayed, because the segment type display unit is not suitable for display of character information.
An example of a small-sized electronic device which is capable of storing character information and numerical information in the main body thereof is the "ELECTRONIC POCKET DIRECTORY" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,542.
Also, in such a small-sized electronic device, the area of display is generally limited, for example, to twelve digits in a dot matrix type display unit. Accordingly, when a telephone number (numerical information) which has an extended number of digits, is input or when a telephone number having an extended number which has been stored in the main body are accessed, there is the problem in that the telephone number overflows the display capacity. That is, when the telephone number is caused to scroll in one direction, the numeral at the head digit disappears from the display portion, thus it is difficult or impossible to input a telephone number or confirm whether the memory's contents had been input previously. Also, when a telephone number having extended digits is accessed, it is impossible to display in a list the whole of that telephone number using the display portion alone.